The life of a teenage vampire
by Scenequeen53
Summary: Rachel has changed her style. Everyone wonders why. But have you ever wondered what happens when she storm's out? Rachel is a vampire that has befriended some very... Unlikely people. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this idea has been Eating my brain and I just have to write it now so please enjoy!**

Rachel's P.O.V

I walk into glee in a pair of electric purple skinny jeans with a bright green tube top with matching toms an a black lacy cami. I have my hair straightend and a black clip in flower on one side and a necklace with a electric purple bullet on the end. Everyone kinda gave me weird looks since there used to the nerdy look. I was a few minutes late to glee wich was weird for me to. The first person to talk was Kurt,"Oh my broadway who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" I could tell everyone was shocked because they all had there mouth gaped open even had his mouth open to "She's probably trying to get attention like always." I heard Quinn say so I replied with, "Well I see that your bitch is out again oh wait it always is." Quinn just gave me a fuck off glare and Santana clapped her hands lightly and said,"I actually like this look on you and the new found bitchiness is awesome come sit by me and Britt." I smirked and went to the back and sat with them.

Me and Santana started to chit chat and a minute later I noticed everyone was still looking at me so I said "Can I help you with something? Or are you just gonna look at me for the rest of glee?" they all looked away and I looked at my new friend and whispered,"Do you know the song grow up?" she smirked and said "Yea we gonna sing together?" I nodded and asked, "So do any of you have an idea for sectionals?" Me and Santana puaround hands up."Show us what you got girls!"

(**bold Santana/**_Italic_ Rachel/underlined Artie)

**We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,**  
**tell the DJ turn it up real loud.**  
**No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,**  
**we would do this everyday.**  
**Lets go!**

_I gotta flow that'll make you drop, I gotta flow that'll make you pop._  
_I gotta flow that'll make your mother and your father, call the cops._  
_We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload._  
_We're gonna be the generation, that makes everything explode._  
**And when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs,**  
**We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms.**  
**Love this life we got, we got it all up in a bomb.**  
**Paper chasin' yeah we buying everything we want**  
_Somehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,_  
_We don't give a what-what you say. NO WE DON'T._  
_We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,_  
_Tell the DJ turn it up real loud._  
**No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,**  
**We would do this everyday.**  
**We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,**  
**Show everybody who runs this town.**  
**No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,**  
**We would do this everyday.**

_Do ya? Do ya? Do ya know what I mean?_  
_I'm a princess, I don't wanna be the queen._  
_Please don't say a thing Mr. Bean,_  
_Every time you talk in' makes me wanna scream!_  
**I dunno what you heard about me, don't remember holdin' out my pinky.**  
**I'm a finish off all these MC's, like they were my cuppa tea.**  
**I gotta flow that'll make you drop, I gotta flow that'll make you pop.**  
_I gotta flow that'll make your mother and your father, call the cops._  
_Somehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,_  
_We don't give a what-what you say. NO WE DON'T._  
**We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,**  
**Tell the DJ turn it up real loud.**  
**No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,**  
**We would do this everyday.**  
_We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,_  
_Show everybody who runs this town._  
_No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,_  
_We would do this everyday._  
let me take it from here, bulls eye again.  
I got 'em in a target, put 'em in a pocket,  
Put 'em on a market, that's the way we did.  
You can see the way I walk and talk it.  
Every time I show up, I got 'em sprung,  
I don't wanna grow up, forever young.  
Oh, I never wanna leave ya, better believe me,  
Trust m your the one.  
Gonna make all the people get up pump their fist,  
When they hear the beat, gonna jump like this,  
Leaning their body all around, and then they gotta turn and twist.  
I guess it's time for pictures in my close-up,  
I can do this to infinity, I pray I never grow up.

**Somehow, some way, we're gonna have it our way,**  
**We don't give a what-what you say. NO WE DON'T.**  
**We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,**  
_Tell the DJ turn it up real loud._  
_No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,_  
_We would do this everyday._  
_We ain't ever gonna go grow up, we just wanna get down,_  
_**Show everybody who runs this town.**_  
_**No we'll never grow up and if we had our way,**_  
_**We would do this everyday.**_

We ended the song with Artie in front of us while we were back to back. Everyone clapped and Quinn said," mabye we should pick a more appropriate song for sectionals." me and Santana were thinking the same thing but I let Santana talk,"Your just mad that me and Ray-Ray actually have talent and want to sing with frankenteen just shut the hell up preggers. By the way enfermos se corta perra" Quinn rolled her eyes and said "You don't know anything about me Satan and atleast I'm popular and have a life!" I could feel my pupils covering the rest of my eyes and I stormed out and started to run.

I ran out of the school and into the woods to hunt. I quickly found a deer to feed off of then I heard a stick snap and I whipped my head towards the noise and said,"Who's there?" I waited a few seconds and watched as two familiar faces drop out of a tree. Then two more come out of the shadows. Wait these people are warblers and they all looked as if they had been hunting to. Sebastian the one who all the new directions said,"Look boys another vamp and the only female one in Ohio to." the others had there eyes set on me and then I watched as the blonde one named Jeff came up infront of me and put one hand on my neck and pushed me up against a tree.

"Get away from me!" I yelled and pushed him away from me and he slammed into the boy who's name I belevie is Nick. I watched as the boys took a few steps back out of fear. Then what happened next happened so fast I couldn't tell what had just happened. I was being held against a set of trees by two of the boys while Sebastian talked to me,"Look we don't like you you don't like us but we have to stick together there are enemies coming towards us and we are the few that will be able to take them on. We need to join teams or watch everyone in Ohio die." I looked him straight in the eye and say,"Fine I'll help you." "put her down boys" Sebastian said to the two guys restraining me and they dropped me. I looked at the blonde and was met with his eyes gazing at me. "Good young Barbra Streisand see you tomorrow. Then they were gone.

I ran home and changed into a electric orange bralette top, a pair of hot pink skinny jeans, electric blue wedged converse, I put on a bunch of chunky jelly bracelets with stuff written on it, a necklace with a knife on the end, a choker and put my hair in two low pigtails. I grabbed my iPhone and got in my car and drove to Westerville to pay the warblers a little visit.

* * *

I walked into the common room to see the warblers practicing check yes Juliet and decided to inturupt them "Smythe" I called in a pissed tone all the warblers looked at me and their mouths dropped open. "What can I do for you Barbra?" he said in a cocky tone "You, me and your little possy need to have a little chit chat" I looked at te athir warblers glared and said "Alone" the warblers excluding Sebeastan, Jeff, Nick, and David left. I locked the doors closed the window blinds and started to ask the questions I came to get answers for,"Who the hell are after us? Why do you need my help? And why does he keep looking at me like that?" I pointed at Jeff on the last question. "Well some of the dark vampires, your the strongest vampire in Ohio, and we have no fucking idea." Sebastian said "Who pissed them the fuck off?" Jeff answered this question in a voice as smooth as silk "We don't know but we need your help and were gonna help you train more." I bit my lip and say "How long do you think we have?" this was probably the most important question of them all. David replied in a rough voice "2 months is our estaminet." then Sebastian said "Were transferring to McKinley to keep close to each other and training starts tomorrow after school."

We talked about it for about an hour before someone knocked on the door and I watched as Nick opened it up. I heard my phone bling saying I had a new message I went to read it and saw it was from Puckerman saying that he was having a party on Friday. I put my phone away and went to Sebastian and his possy,"You gonna tell them?" one of the chubby warblers Trent said,"Tell us what?" he was curios cant blame him for it. Sebastian sighed and said,"Guys me,Jeff, Nick, and David are transferring to McKinley and are leaving tonight with Rachel." I then said,"Okay first of all I didn't think you knew my first name and secondly go get your stuff or im gonna leave all your asses here!" and I was dead serious so all four of them ran and got there stuff. We walked out to my car and started to drive to Lima. Sebastian turnedthe stereo on and found a station not playing country or oldies on it. We all started to sing along to the song.

A thought crossed my mind and I asked them,"Were are you guys gonna stay?" nick spoke up and said,"My parents have a few houses in Lima so were gonna stay in one of them." I heard Jeff's voice from the back and him saying,"I think tonight we all need to hunt seeing as we were both in the middle of a hunt." that was really true. "True that would be wise of us." said Sebastian "Well we're are we gonna met up?" "Near the centeral woods at midnight." Nick answered and I figured he was a tracker. "fine out of my car I'll see you in two hours.

* * *

I called Santana and told her to get her ass to my house. She was there in ten minutes and we talked and she asked the question I was not looking forward to answering,"Why did you storm out of glee?" I decided to use the answer I always used to cover up,"I just didn't wanna listen to Quinn being a bitch." then a question I never expected,"Why did your eyes go all black?" I literally froze and I told her to sit down. "Santana promise me you won't think I'm crazy and won't tell ANYONE not even Brit it's a huge secret." I gave her a I'm serious look,"O-ok" she stuttered out. I took a deep breath and prepare to tell the biggest secret in my life. Here goes nothing,"Santana I'm a vampire and when I get mad I get hungry so when I storm out I run to the woods to feed and I'm not insane please tell me you believe me." she looked mestraight in the eye and said,"I believe you because I'm an energy vampire I thought that no one would belive me but you do!" She hugged me tight and I hugged her gentle so I wouldn't squeeze her to death."Ok I love you and all but I need to get ready to hunt." She let me go and I changed into black skinny jeans, a v neck T-Shirt, Black combat boots, leather fingerless gloves, and a leather jacket. I asked Santana,"What time is it?" I didn't hear an answer and looked and saw that she was asleep I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:55 shit I'm gonna be late!

I ran to the meeting place and saw the boys weren't there yet I sat and waited a minute and saw people running towards me when I saw them slow down I said,"What took you guys so long?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and said,"Get your ass on Jeff's back." I oblige and hopped onto his back. "Hold on tight" he said in a way that made me like him. I hold on tight and he runs faster then ive ever gone. Suddenly a metallic scent burns my nose and smelt like blood and I started to get an over powering feeling came over me and I jumped off his back. And then the other guys stop they look at me and see my eyes are all black then nick says,"Fuck she hasn't learned how to control herself around humans when there bleeding." I start to walk towards the scent then I realize that this is a familiar blood scent and I start going faster and faster and then I came across my fathers bloody body and screamed louder then I ever have."Daddy please say something" at this point I'm in tears and when Jeff came and picked me up and put me on my feet I sneered,"This just got personal.

We left my father there much to disliking and continued our hunt we were done by three am and we went our seperate ways but jeff insisted on making sure I got hone walked in silence. When we reached my house I thanked him and he kissed me on the cheek and left.

* * *

The next day I showered and did my hair and makeup while Santana slept. I curled my hair and put it in a high pony tail. I put on a pair of shredded dark denim skinny jeans, electric green tall convers, a corset type top that matched my shoes, a belt that was made of fake bullets, and my leather fingerless gloves. When Santana finally woke up she went back to her house to get ready. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a text from Jeff.

**Jeff: R u gonna pick us up?**

_Rachel: Nah thought I'd ditch you. Yes I'm gonna pick u up!_

**Jeff: Well were ready whenever u r.**

_Rachel: I'm coming now bye._

**Jeff:Bye.**

I grabbed my back pack and got in my car I turned my iPod on my phone and listened to All American Rejects while I was driving. When I pulled up to the house i honked too signal I was here. The boys came out and got in my car I smirked and said,"Well looks like you do own clothes other then your dalton uniforms." they all glared at me. When we got to the school I stepped out of my car and so did the boys. They walked to my sides and everyone was starring at me. "Hey come hang with use ditch RuPaul over here." one of the cheerio's said. Jeff look at her and said, "Nah well stick with Ray" he slung his arm around my shoulder's and we walked away. When we got in Sebastian gave me a look and asked, "Why did she call you RuPaul?" I chewed on my bottom lip and said,"Im the target of th-" I was cut off with a slushy being thrown all over me. Jeff got pissed off about this and I was about to start crying because my eye's had been wide open and if you haven't had corn syrup in your eye's you should know it hurt's like hell.

I ran to the girl's bathroom to call Santana and ask her to bring me some new clothes before school started. I heard the bathroom door open and went into one of the stall's. I heard two girl's talking. "OMG have you seen those fine boy's that were hanging with the hobbit? They were tote's hot." They both giggled and the other girl said,"I call universal dib's on the blond one he was tote's sexy and i wanna tap that!" I heard them giggle and leave the bathroom. I rolled my eye's and heard the door open again and Santana yelled "Were are you Ray" I came out and she helped me clean up and change. She brought me a black dress with Green frills that only went to mid-thigh. By the time we were done it was time for Spanish.

* * *

Finale it was time for glee and before I walked in with the guy's and Blaine said,"Gut's what are you doing here?!", Jeff rolled his eye's and said in a sarcastic tone, "We came to spy on you" I held back a laugh and Jeff talked again,"We transferred here Sherlock" I watched as Quinn walked in with Finn on her arm and her being the bitch she is says "I bet she's paying them." I just smirked,"Watever you say bitch." she huffed and sat down. Yep she hates me and I don't give a flying fuck."Ok guys this weeks assignment. Rachel who are they?" he says I look at him and reply,"Jeff,Nick,David, and Sebber's." Sebastian glared down and said sarcastically,"Hardy har har Barbra""They want to audition for glee Mr. Schue and we are down a few members." sighed and said "Show us what you got guy's!" I watched as Sebastian got up for his song and when the music started there was a chorus of laughter.

_ Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_  
_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_  
_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_  
_Nothing at all, nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
_Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_  
_And she's gonna scream out_  
_This is great_  
_(Oh my god, this is great)_

_Yeah, I might mess around_  
_And get my college degree_  
_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_  
_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
_And let everything hang loose_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_  
_Nothing at all_  
_Nothing at all_

By the end of the song I was almost in tear's from laughing so hard. was laughing to and said, "Ok go sit down before the majority of use die from laughing so hard." When he sat down I punched him softly. called up Nick and I was kinda excited to hear him I've honestly never heard him sing a solo.

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_  
_Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_  
_When I would give myself away_  
_Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn_  
_But now, here we are so whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out_  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)_  
_that baby you're beautiful_  
_And there's nothing wrong with you_  
_(nothing wrong with you)_  
_It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)_  
_but thanks for lovin' me_  
_Cause you're doing it perfectly_  
_(it perfectly)_

_There might have been a time_  
_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_  
_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep comin around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_  
_Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

_Just don't give up on me_  
_(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down_  
_No, I won't let you down_

_(So hey) just don't give up_  
_I'm workin it out_  
_Please don't give in,_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up (It messed me up)_  
_Need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in, i won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_  
_whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_  
_whataya want from me_

"Wow" I said under my breath and David asked me to help him and i agreed to it.

_(Italic __David_ **Bold ****Rachel)**

_My chick bad, my chick hood_

_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_

_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_

_Listen, I'm saying my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My chick bad, better than yours_  
_My chick do stuff that I can't even put in words_

_Her swagger don't stop, her body won't quit_  
_So, fool, pipe down, you ain't talkin' 'bout shit_  
_My chick bad, tell me if you've seen her_  
_She always bring the racket like Venus and Serena_

_All white top, all white belt_  
_And all white jeans, body looking like milk_  
_No time for games, she's full grown_  
_My chick bad, tell your chick to go home_

_My chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_

_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_

_Now your girl might be sick but my girl sicker_  
_She rides that dick and she handles her liquor_  
_I knock a bitch out and fight_  
_Comin' out swingin' like Tiger Woods's wife_

_Yeah, she can get a lil' hasty_  
_Chicks better cover up their chests like pasty's_  
_Couple girlfriends and they all a lil' crazy_  
_Comin' down the street like a parade, Macy's_

_I fill her up, balloons_  
_Test her and guns get drawn like cartoons_  
_Doh, but I ain't talk about Homer_  
_Chick so bad, the whole crew wanna bone her_

_My chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_

_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_

**Now will these bitches wanna try and be my bestie?**  
**But I take a left and leave 'em hangin' like a testie**  
**Trash talk to 'em, then I put 'em in a hefty**  
**Running down the court, I'm dunkin' on 'em, Lisa Leslie**

**It's going down, basement**  
**Friday, the 13th, guess who's playing Jason?**  
**Tuck yourself in, you better hold on to your teddy**  
**It's nightmare on Elm Street and guess who's playing Freddy?**

**Chef cooking for me, they say my shoe came crazy**  
**The mental asylum looking for me**  
**You a rookie to me, I'm in that wham-bam-purple-lam**  
**Damn, bitch, you been a fan**

_My chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_

_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my, my chick bad, better, better than yours_  
_My, my chick bad_

_And when we all alone, I might just tip her_  
_She slides down the pole like a certified stripper_  
_When we all alone, I might tip her_  
_She slides down the pole like a certified stripper_

_When we all alone, I might just tip her_  
_She slides down the pole like a certified stripper_  
_When we all alone, I might tip her_  
_She slides down the pole like a certified stripper_

Me and David had been dancing around each other through out the song. everyone was clapping and me and David sat back down and Jeff went up.

_I've been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what?_  
_Oh, tell me what I got_  
_I've got this feeling_  
_That time's just holding me down_  
_I'll hit the ceiling or else_  
_I'll tear up this town_

Mike went up and started dancing with Jeff.

_Now I gotta cut loose_  
_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_  
_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_  
_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

All the guy's went up and Finn took over the drumming.

_You're playing so cool, obeying every rule_  
_Dig a way down in your heart_  
_You're burning yearning for some_  
_Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_It will if you don't even try_  
_You'll get by if you'd only_

Some of the girl's went up to dance.

_Cut loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_  
_Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me_  
_Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go_  
_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

Jeff came up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up front.

_You got to turn me around and put your_  
_Feet on the ground, now take the hold of all_  
_Ah ah ah ah ah_  
_I'm turning you loose_

Me and Jeff started to do some difficult dance stuff that Brittany and Mike mimicked. everyone else started cheering.

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_  
_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_  
_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose (footloose)_

Everyone but Me, Jeff, Mike, Brittany, and Finn were back in there original seat's watching us.

_Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_  
_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_  
_Lose your blues, _  
_Everybody cut, everybody cut_  
_Everybody cut, everybody cut_  
_Everybody cut, everybody cut_  
_Everybody cut, everybody cut footloose_

At the end we were all jumping in excitement. We were having a blast then said "How bout that for sectional's for the group number?!" we all cheered in agreement. The rest of glee was just like a jam session. Until came in near the end and said,"Rachel you're father was found dead in the woods." everyone froze and looked at me. I backed up against a wall and slide down it. This wasn't supposed to happen someone else was supposed to find him and call the police."H-h-how d-did he… you know?" I stuttered out threw my tear's. Jeff came sat by me and hugged meto. A comforting way and I leaned into him. gave me a look of comfort and said,"An animal got him." I could feel the tears starting to stream down my face and Jeff kept whispering calming words into my ear and then I felt someone grab my other hand and was shocked to see it was Quinn. She looked at me and said,"Rachel I'm do sorry for how I treated you I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" I boxed yes and she hugged me to. I felt safe here like nothing could hurt me. The arms that held me truly made me feel comfortable.

The two blondes helped me stand up a few minutes later. But me legs would start to quiver and I'd fall back down. Jeff picked me up bridal style and we left. I had no clue that the rest of the glee club was following us back to my house. In the car I said,"I don't think an animal killed him" everyone in the car excluding Sebastian looked at me. David looked at me and said,"I think your right Bear." then I felt rage growing in me and then thought about telling my dad and how he would react. This is the the worst thing ever! when we got to my house i walked in and to the kitchen grabbed a few sharp knife's. I went up to my private training room. I shut the door and put a bulls eye on the wall. I heard a knock at the front door but ignored it. A few minutes later i started to throw the knife's the first one hit the third ring from center. I threw another knife and it hit the center. I felt eye's on me and figured that people were in the viewing room watching and I didn't really care that much. I threw another knife and it was right next to the second knife. I stopped and walked out of the room and to my room. a few minute's later there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see the glee club there everyone was silent and then Brittany bless her heart tackle hugged me. Ill admit i squealed when she did that.

"I'm so sorry Ray-Ray!" I patted her back and huffed out, "Can't breath Britt" she let me go and I huffed. "Ok Rachel you need a girl day and it will be tomorrow." I heard Kurt say and it made me smile. "Fine" I say "But at the moment I need you and you" I said pointing to him and Finn. "Well im always here for you Finn on the other hand."Kurt said. "Im coll with it seeing as we both don't have a parent around." I put my head down when he said that. Santanna glared at them and warned "Hurt Ray-Ray I'll go all Lima height's on your asses and remember I keep razors in my hair." I actually was pretty scared when she said that.

I heard the house phone ringing and ran to get it. On the other line was some guy from Japan. And the thing he said next made me nearly faint "We are sorry to inform you that your father has died from a heart attack."

**A/ N: What did you think of chapter one? Definitely not my best story. I might not continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I have decided to continue becauseoff all the reviews thanks so much when I saw what you guys thought I was so happy :D. So please enjoy and if you would like follow me on twitter I love followers!( TherprettyDEVIL) Enjoy my umm DOLPHINS! P.S in my fanfic vampires can still taste food!**

Rachels POV

I sat on the floor petrified by what I heard. How can BOTH my parents be gonethey have to have something to do with it! "AHHHH" I start to scream and punch the walls out of anger. The new directions came down the stairs Finn and Noah carrying Artie down. "Woh white girl outta control!" Mercedes said. I gave her a menacing glare and could see her getting scared. Then I kick one of the kitchen chairs down hard. "I thought Finn kicked the chairs only?" Brittany asked harmlessly. Then I continue to punch the walls.

"Ok Rachel you need to calm down right now!" I hear Jeff say in a stern tone. Then I flip shit(1) "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN BOTH OF MY FUCKING PARENTS ARE DEAD?! HOW?!" I scream at them and they all looked shocked then I go off again. "I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LIVE IN THIS MESSED HELL HOLE I CALL MY LIFE! IM ALWAAYS BULLIED AND NONE OF YOu HAVE EVER STOOD UP FOR ME AND I HAVE FOR MOST OF YOU! MY PARENTS ARE BOTH DEAD! ALL OF YOU HAVE CALLED ME EVERYTHING BUT MY NAME FOR YEARS HAVE YOU EVER ONCE CONSIDERED HOW I FEEL? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT AND I ACT LIKE IM STRONG BUT HONESTLY IM DEAD INSIDE AND YOU GUYS DON'T GIVE A SHIT! IM DONE!" I finished with a huff and they all look taken aback about how I reacted. I just feel dead it's true.

"OH my broadway" I can hear Kurt mumble under his breath. I'm on the verge of tears at the moment then I say "Get the hell out of my house now" they all start to leave and the boys start to follow but I say "You guys can stay you can to Santanna" I say in a barely audible voice. The boys walk back over to me while Santanna manages to escape the rest of the new directions. After they are all out of the door I walk to it close it turn slide down it and sit. I pull my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees and cry. My word's are chocked out and barely audible, "Why?" it all I can muster. I can tell there trying to come up with an answer to my question. I suddenly hear Santanna's voice, "I already know your secret Fievel" I look up to see who she's bitching at now. I see her and Sebastian in each other's face's and pull my self off of the ground. I see Nick and Jeff holding back laughter while David was no where to be seen. I yank Santanna a bit roughly away from Sebastian. "Retract the claws Satan." I say bluntly "Ok ok whatever" she says.

"Not in the mood" I say and walk to the freezer. I dig through it and find the chocolate ice cream. I walk back to the living room and they all give me questioning looks and I say,"What I need a little comfort food now and then!" I hear a loud crash and scream a little and drop the ice cream. David chuckles and says "Jumpy much?" I glare and  
say "Hahaha very funny David" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. Jeff put's his arm around me and say's "Were just trying to make you happy again Ray let us do that for you." I sigh. I think for a second ten I say "Fine I shouldn't mourn over it" they all smile. "There's the Ray we know" Nick says and Santanna looks over at him and says "You talk I thought you only could sing?" we all started to laugh. Santanna kept a serious face on though "I'm dead serious on what I just said!" we all laugh again. "Haha shut up" she said in a bitchy tone and we stop laughing. "Damn have you always been this bitchy?" I asked herShe glared at me. "Haha Rachel very funny but actually yes I have always been this bitchy." we all laughed. I asked "So what can we d-" I got cut off with a knock at the door I groaned.

I opened the door to see Noah of all people and I immediately say "If you are going to suggest a party I'm gonna say we are not having a Rachel 2.0 sorry but it's the truth" him and Santana shuttered and Noah said "No not at all I just wanted to co-" he was cut off. "Wow Noah I didn't know the Berrys house was this big!" I heard Noah's little brother Jacob say and he came to the door. "Hey Rachy" said the younger Puckerman as he ruffled my hair. The boys that were in the house started laughing. I glared at all of the boys and say,"I will kill you all and Jacob ruffle my hair again I will cause you serious damage. I invited the Puckermans in and then I heard a window shatter. I shoot my head towards the ex-warblers and they are looking right back at me. I ask them "We need to find what window that was?" and we all split up into groups. I have Nick and Sebastian check the third floor, Noah and Jacob looked on level two, David and Santana check the basement and final me and Jeff check the first floor and it was really creepy. "Well nothing in here let's go check in the kitchen." Jeff said so I go in and see the big bay window we had in the kitchen had been shattered.

Before I can get far enough in the kitchen I feel something push me down onto the floor. I feel shares of glass tear through my flesh. I scream from pain and surprise "Rachel?!" I hear Jeff yell. I push the thing that had pounced on me across the room. I see Jeff push the thing against the wall and trying to keep it restrained back. "Holly fuck what ever the hell this thing is its really powerful!" he yelled. I heard multiple pairs of feet coming down the stairs. The light suddenly flips on to revile a creature with rotting flesh and large black wings "Fuck" I say under my breath.

How the hell did an angle of darkness "Rachel you need to snap its neck" I hear Nick say. I look over at him alarmed and he looks back at me seriously "I-I-I can't do that I dont know how!" Noah looks at me and says "Rachel I know you and I know your strong and can do anything you set your mind to." I take a shaky breath in and say "Fine I'll do it". Jeff looks over and says "Can someone help me restrain this fucker" Noah goes over and grasps one arm. Wow wait Noah's a vampire too great another shocker. "Okay you need to get on that things shoulders and snap its neck I'll help you up Rachel" David says and Jeff gives him an eye that reads 'do anything I will end you' and he nodded to Jeff.

Me and David walked towards the back of the thing. He put a hand under my foot and boosted me up when I got up I placed my hands on either side of its head. I quickly jerked my hands to the side and I heard a loud crack and I felt my body start to fall. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and Noah says "I'm gonna take Jacob home then I'll be back to help clean this mess up." then he was gone. "Well lets get started!" I say quickly. We take the dark angle out of the house and it dissolves into the ground. We go back in and start to clean up glass and blood and then I remember I have glass in the back of my head. I reach a hand around my head feel multiple sharp objects sticking out. I pull on Jeff's arm and I whisper to him, "I need help getting glass out of the back of my head. Can you help please?" he nodded and we walked up to the second floor bathroom.

We go in and he lifts me onto the counter. He starts to talk to me, "This will probably sting a bit I'm sorry." I feel a small smile grace my lips, "It's not your fault and i trust you." he pulled the shares of glass out quietly and he turns me around on the counter. He has a hungry expression on his face, "I've wanted to do this for a while now." then I felt a pair of warm lips on mine.

I responded to his kiss it started off slow and sweet but soon turned to a hungry passionate kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip I moaned lightly and granted him entrance. Our younger started to battle for dominance as we make out I wrap my legs around his waist. He spun us around and pushed my back against the wall. He started to kiss my jaw and down my neck. He nipped at the skin above my collar bone. I moaned in ecstasy and I feel him smile a bit. I lace my fingers into his shaggy yet sexy blonde hair. I pull his lips back to mine and kiss him with a fire burning within me. I grind my hips into his and he moaned in pleasure at this.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door our eyes shoot open in surprise. I fix my hair and clothes as Jeff does the same. I go and open the door to see Sebastian,"What the hell happened you ditched us!" he said with anger. Me and Jeff glared at him and Jeff says "Well Rachel had glass stuck in the back of her head so I helped her get it out" I nodded in agreement. "Well Puckermans back just so you know. And everything's cleaned up we even put a new window up." and with that he left us alone. "That was close!" I say and he leans in a kisses me again "That is very true but I wouldn't care about doing it again" he said suggestively. I roll my eyes and we go back down stairs. Nick and David werent there and Sebastian told us they left to check if there were anymore fuckers. His words not mine. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm bored and want to watch a scary movie. You guys wanna?" they nodded and I told them to follow me. We go into the basement and I lead them towards the back wall. "Rachel not trying to be a smart ass or anything but that's a wall not a door." Sebastian says "Just wait and see" Noah tells him. I push into the wall and part of the wall slides open to reveal a big theater room.

"Holy shit what other secrets are hidden in this house!" I hear Santana say behind me and Noah looked at her and said "You'd be surprised" and we walked into the room. "Me and Santana are gonna go change be back in a minute." I pull Santana up to the third level of the house and into my closet. "Well what I'm I changing into?" Tanna asks i look at her and say, "You can wear something of mine." she nods her head. I pull out a light yellow with light blue trim lace that went to my mid thigh night gown out while Santana puts on a pair of shorty shorts that are red ,and a black tank. "Nice Rachel nice" she compliments "Right back at ya" we giggled when I said it. We walk back down stairs and I walk over to the control panel in the back. "Ok Childs play, children of the corn, or gohst ship?" they all look at me in a 'do you have to ask that question' manner wich was surprisingly funny. "Okay stop looking at me like that it's creepy!" I hit the touch screen and turned on childs play and sat between Jeff and Santanna.

* * *

About an hour later I was practically sitting in Jeff's lap. "Jeez I hate dolls" I say and the others excluding Santanna laugh. "Well there better then clowns!" Sebastian says. For us being fictional characters and children being terrified of us we really are judging others. We all looked at eacother and Sebastian says "So what should we do cus I know we're all bored. I think we should do something to Satan while she's out" we all look at him and Noah says, "Do you wanna get yourself murdered?" he shakes his head no.

"So what can we do?" Jeff asked as he played with my hair in a sweet boyfriend way. Is he my boyfriend? I really want him to be and I think he wants to be my boyfriend seeing as what happened in the bathroom. I start to speak and I say "Well we could go to the game room I know Noah enjoys it." and the three boys agree and we walk out of the theater room an into another hidden room in the basement.

"ok what should we play?" I ask them they look around and Noah says "how bout we play halo?" we all nod our agreements. I flip on the tv and xbox I press a few more buttons and the tv image is turned into a three dimensional hologram and the two ex warblers looked shocked. "Well are you just gonna stand there like deers stuck in the head lights. Or are you gonna play with us?" they both grabbed one of the controllers I had handed them and we started to play.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry it took so long to update my parents are in the middle of a divorce and were getting ready to move and ive had to baby sit my brothers more and ive had alot of homework for the first week of school. Really im truly sorry ill try to udate but ill have to use my phone :\**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:[Puts on fake British accent] Ello my lovely dolphins are you ready for the nextintsta lament of 'Life of a Teenage Vampire' HOLY SHIT (Author attempts to hide behind IPhone) Jesus readers I'm sorry but I've got a life and have been in the hospital for the last month. For reasons I'm not going to share yet. So I don't remember where I was going with this story so lets see what my brain child decides to do! no I don't own glee or any of the songs oranything that sounds familiar. Btw it will now only be told in Rachel's POV unless I indicate so which won't be often!**

"Noah go over there! Jeff there! Sebastian you have just commited suicide." I say in an announcer like fashion. "Okay I give up!"Sebastian said after three more rounds and we all fall back on the small couch behind us. I looked over at Noah and we said together "Secronized laziness!" and we touched our fists together. Jeff and Sebastian give us an odd look like 'seriously' "What we smexy Jews gotta stick together" Noah tolled them in his good old badass tone. "Yo Rachel, Sebber's(At this Sebastian glared at me and I stuck my tounge out) Jeff Puck were the Hell are you?" we hear Nick screaming. I turn to the door/wall and open it and notice they aren't looking.

I jump on nicks back and he screams "HOLY FUCKING SHIT RACHEL YOU LITTLE BRAT" I squealed as he started to come at me. I sprint upstairs and run as he tried to catch me. I run to my room and trip and fall on my bed. Which Santanna had managed to crawl up and into. She woke up and yelled "What da fuck Ray I WAS sleeping you know" I laughed as she glared at me. "Ray you might wanna come down here." I hear a hesitant David say. I walk down the stairs and see the boys looking really shocked out of the window in the living area. "What's wro- holy fuck" I say as I see a army of little creatures like the one I killed earlier approaching. "I take that portion you guys take those ones" I say hesitantly. "NO! DONT KILL THEM THEYLL MULTIPLY!".

I watched them get a few things from the kitchen then start mixing them quickly. "Ok those are what exactly?"I say with an annoyed voice. "Well it is not a dark angle like we assumed it was. It's part bat and part zombie. We've felt with them before & there highly dangerous." Nick simply replys like its normal. He covers the whole premises of the house with it. "Guys it almost six we should start getting ready for school were gonna run home and get dressed be back soon" Jeff says and kisses my check and they leave.

I sigh and Santanna smirks "You got it bad" I roll my eyes. "Sure sure. Now let's go get dressed" she pulls me up into my huge closet. "How long have you had these sexy clothes?" she asked me when she sees my closet. "I don't know a few years Iguesses" I say with a shrug. She shakes her head and puts her Cheerio uniform on and helps me pick an outfit. "How bout this?" she asked holding up a chopped up white shirt with a lace blue undershirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I shake my head and she puts it back. "This one?" she asks holding up a red corset like top with black trimming and lacing in the back, with a pair of black skinny jeans and red thigh high heeled converse. I nod in approval and put it on.

We put on our makeup quickly and it looked normal enough. Santanna put up her hair in its signature high pony tail. She flat irons my hair to perfections and put low pigtails into my hair. We put on matching leather jackets and we waited for the guys. They pulled up in Noah's truck about ten minutes later. They hopped out of the car and came up to us. "Hey chikies" David said in a funny voice. "hey guys carpool plans?" I asked them. "I'm taking Satan you're taking them." Noah says simply. there all wearing red polo shirts and leather jackets with red converse. The only thing that differed were there jeans. Noah had dark blue loose fitting jeans, Jeff had dark faded denim skinny jeans, Nick and David had matching light blue loose jeans, and Sebastian had dark jeans with red paint splattered jeans.

We got in our respective cars and drove to school. When we arrived at school we assumed a kind of formation with me and Jeff in the front, Sebastian and Noah on either side of use, then Nick and David. Santanna had gone of to talk to Britanny and soon joined groaned walked in front of Sebastian and Noah.

Kurt runs up to us and says "Guys emergency glee meeting all day" then he huddles down the hall to the choir room. We run down the hall and sit in the choir room and came in the room with a sad look on his face. "Guys I don't know how to tell you this and I don't think there is a happy way to say this but well umm Mercedes committed suicide last night." this didn't sound right. I look over at the guys and I could tell they were thinking the same exact thing as me. There has to be an alternate thing going on.

I shoot out of my seat and so do the boys. "Were the hell are you going?!" Tina yells at us. I just keep walking until I reach the auditorium. The boys are in a few seconds later and im pacing. Kind of like how that one cat in tom and Jerry does. "This Isn't right she would never do that to herself." I say in deep thought. "Well you never know what goes on behind closed doors Rachel" Sebastian says to me. No but I know Mercedes and I know shes ambitious and wouldn't do something like this to herself" I snap back at him. I keep thinking and thinking. "What what if it was them?" I ask. They all had shocked and thoughtful looks evident on there faces. "Rachel it seems to soon for them to attack" David says and I sigh. "What if your calculations were wrong David?" then all of them get shocked expressions on there faces. "What if they attacked and are trying to make a trap for us?" they all looked at me shocked and amazed at this conclusion I had come up with. "Rachel I think your right!" Jeff says as he leaves the auditorium and we follow he heads back to the choir room and we walk back in and everyone is crying. "Suck the tears back whimps!" I say in a demanding tone and they all looked shocked with me at the moment. "Why should we Mercedes DEAD you idiot!" Kurt yells at me I go up to him and slap him "Shut up and let us talk".

I pulled the other white board out and put it on the sliding rails. "Rachel what are you doing!" Nick whisper yells at me. "We need to tell them!" i say and he nods to me. "Listen up! You are totally gonna think im crazy if you dont already think that. WE (indicating myself and the boys) are vampires hear me out for a second hear ok?" they all nod and i sigh "Ok there is a vampire war that is going to happen somewhere in Ohio and we were waiting for the foes to arrive but we fear that they are already here." I draw a few things on the board "So lets just say this is Mercedes (i point to a stick figure)and these are the evil dudes (point to group of stick figures) so we figure there setting a trap for us." there is an unnerving silent then there is a sudden "WHAT"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey my fellow dolphins! HAPPY WHATEVER DOESN'T UPSET YOU! So in honor of this holiday season my gift to you is a new chapter of LTV so enjoy the new chapter. But I just wanted to mention that a guest commented saying the worshiped my story. I just wanted to say OMR YO MADE MY DAY! So another thing I will do in a new chapter is reply to every comment and I will do that tonight so If you guys have any questions I suggest asking soon! ON WITH THE STORY!**

"WHAT!" Kurt hollered throughout the room "YOU JUST MARCH IN HERE AND TELL US YOUR SOME FAKE CREATURE AND EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE REPAIRING FOR SOME BOGUS VAMPIRE WAR HELL NAH AND YOU TELL USE THEY CAPTURED 'CEDES OH HELL NAH" I stared at him with an evil glint in my eye. Suddenly I smelt a sweet sent. The familiar copper smell I feel the alternate instincts starting to devour my thoughts. I know the darkness must be over my eyes at this point. "Move Tina!" I hear Nick yell at Tina. "Oh sweet baby Barbra" Kurt says under his breath. It's like everything was happening in slow motion one second I am about to pounce the next I'm being restrained by someone. "Rachel pull yourself together" I hear Jeff yell at me. I try to make my normal thoughts return but I can't do it I just can't. I keep trying and feel myself collapse.

"Holly shit I believe you now" Kurt says I feel someone pull me up to my feet. "Now let me finish okay!" everyone nodded quickly and I smirk to myself. "Okay so me these people (I direct my hand towards the boys) those two (I point at Noah and Santana) are vampires well Santana is only an energy vampire but still!" I wait for someone to talk "I'm done" then David starts to talk, "We know there is one more person in this room like us we need to figure out who though so we know it's not Tina because of the blood speaking of blood can we have a bit from someone to figure this out.?" Santana raised her hand "I'll do it I guess" she tells use. I nod to her and she comes up to us. Jeff takes me out of the room for the safety of everyone and we sit and talk.

"Do you think I made a bad decision?" I ask because I think I may have made a serious mistake. "No Rachel I think it was pretty smart but you need to still be cautious of how you react to blood." I nod my head and he pulls me into his lap swiftly. He pats my hair and kisses the top of my head "Jeff I'm so scared" I say in all honesty I really was. He sighed "I am to Rachel I am to." Then we just sit in silence. But no like when your parents are trying to give you the sex talk and don't know what to say and it gets super awkward and silent, but a comfortable silence. After a few silent minutes I ask Jeff "Will you sing e a song?" He nods and starts to sing one of my favorite songs.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago__  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

By the end of the song we were touching foreheads with one another. I leaned in and kissed him. I could tell he was smiling as he kissed me. I really like him; it's not even funny how much I like him. "Thank you Jeff" I say as we pull away from each other. "For what?" he says with a smirk gracing his soft lips. "Everything" I say in a hushed tone so only he could hear me. And as I look at him I see a smile dancing across his face.

When Noah comes out to get us he says "Can you two try not to eat each other for once?" I smirk at this. "Nope that wouldn't be as fun!" and I walk back into the choir room. is there now and he's talking about regionals and what we will be performing. We had gotten lucky and had the last slot again this year. "Rachel please tell me you have an idea for regionals?" I think for a second and ask him "What genre is it this year?" he replies "Modern pop" and I smile. "Here give me a few minutes with the boys in the auditorium and start splitting the song Diamond Among the girls!"

Me and all the guys leave the room and I have some sheet music in my hand. I hand one to each of the guys and I have the song separated between each guy and they practice and nail the song. I smirk go get the girls and tell them to sit. The lights start to go crazy and different colors go of as they start to sing:

_(Jeff)Dressed in your Friday best, and ready to impress oh woah,__  
I like the show oh oh  
And can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know, or will ever  
know?  
So give me your hand_

(Finn)I've gotta record on the table and I think it's gonna gonna make you  
wanna let go  
An opportunity to get a little wild  
Baby can I get a smile, smile  
(Mike)Damn, I hope so  
Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to  
repeat (x12)

(Sebastian)She said, "I love this song, I've heard it before  
And it stole my heart  
I know every word,"  
She's gonna dance all night, night, til it hurts  
(Blaine)Singing the best song ever, best song ever  
So give me your hand  
Give me your hand  
She said this is the best song ever, best song ever

(Nick)Music colliding with the words saying what you wanna say  
I hope it's my name, hey hey  
And everytime you hear it you'll remember this night again  
Again and again  
So give me your hand

(David)Cause I'm ready and I'm able and I'm thinkin I can make you finally  
wanna let go  
Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten then eleven  
'til we break the window  
Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to  
repeat (x12)

(Sam)She said, "I love this song, I've heard it before  
And it stole my heart  
I know every word,"  
she's gonna dance all night, night,'til it hurts  
(Noah)Singing the best song ever, best song ever  
So give me your hand  
Give me your hand  
She said this is the best song ever, best song ever

(Kurt)We're not coming down, you're all mine  
Keep you in the sound, we're so high  
Rocket to cloud nine  
When we're turning up the best song ever, best song ever

(Artie)She said, "I love this song, I've heard it before  
And it stole my heart  
I know every word,"  
She's gonna dance all night,night, 'til it hurts  
Singing the best song ever best song ever

(Joe)She said, "I love this song, I've heard it before  
And it stole my heart  
I know every word,"  
(all)she's gonna dance all night, night, 'til it hurts  
Singing the best song ever, best song ever  
So give me your hand

Woah oh oh oh oh  
Give me your hand  
She said this is the best song ever, best song ever

By the end of the song everyone was up and dancing we all clapped and said,"Wow guys that was awesome! Rachel nice choice now lets have the girls perform!" I quickly look over my part and get on the stage. The music starts and we all sing.

_(All)Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

_(Quinn)Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_I choose to be happy_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_(Rachel)You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_(Brittany)I knew that we'd become one right away_  
_Oh, right away_  
_At first sight I left the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_(Santana)So shine bright, tonight you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(all)Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Tina)Palms rise to the universe_  
_As we moonshine and molly_  
_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_(Sugar)You're a shooting star I see_  
_A vision of ecstasy_  
_When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_(All)At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_(Rachel/Quinn)So shine bright, tonight you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Tina/Sugar)Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(Santana/Britanny)Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shining bright like a diamond_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_(all)Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_Eye to eye, so alive_  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_Shine bright like a diamond_

The guys all clapped as we bowed and then there was a loud bam. I turned my head and saw Jessie St. James standing there "Well wasn't that great" he says sarcastically to us. I glare at him "What the hell do _you_ want" he smirks. "Well I just wanted to warn you that were coming." then it hit me. "You're one of _them _aren't you!" I fell the anger bubbling in me. "No you idiot im a wizard, yes Im part of the wellks tribe." he told us. "And just so you know the rest of them will be here in five minutes time so they might wanna leave." I look at Nick. "What tribe is he talking about?" Nick thinks for a second, "There a small branch of the head community there not the worst of the issues though. But hes right you guys need to leave now!" they all left and I started to pace. I look over at Jeff and he looks mad and sad "Jeff whats wrong?" I ask calmly he looks up at me and I see the rage in his eyes. "Whats wrong well we have to fight these fucking idiots and we clearly arent ready how are we gonna do this? Were all as good as dead Rachel!" He yells and I become a bit shocked.

There was a few loud booms and I run outside with the boys closing in as well. "Well we've been waiting!" a pretty blonde girl says then she pounces on me. Im able to push her off of me and stand quickly. I pull a knife out of my shoe and throw it at her and it hits her and kills her. I turn my head and see twenty others going at it with the boys. I jump on an older mans back and snap his neck quickly. I see Jeff wave me over and I run to him. He grabs me by the waist and I kick another boys skull inward. As we continue our fighting me and the boys are barely scratched before finally Jessie joins the fighting because he was the only one left. "Well I'm impressed you are good fighters but can you get me?" He smirks and I pounce. He throws me off of him and I hit a tree "You ass hole!" Jeff says then I hear a unching sound. I crawl towards the blonde girl and pull my knife out of her and throw it at Jessies head and he falls. Then I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I had blacked out I hadn't necessarily 'blacked out'. It was more like a vision than anything. I was standing on a cliff. I looked around and saw a dark neverending black sea. It was a desilate area and i thought I was alown. But I was not alone, what I saw was astounding me. I saw myself, and Sebastian standing there backing away from Jessie and ,to my shook, Jeff. We were slowly approaching the edge of the cliff when I saw Sebastian starting to slip. I tried to save him but my hands went straight through him and he fell. He was gone. I collapsed on the ground and started to pull through a tunnel of purple and green light. My eyes flick open and I sit up startled.

The first thing I see is Nick and David hanging over me. I shake my head and look at them "What just happened?" suddenly Sebastian came into my vision and said, "Well you threw that thing at Jessie and it missed his head and got his arm then Jeff disappeared and you have been out of it for a while."I looked at Nick and asked him "Have any of you ever had a vision?" Nick shook his head. "No at least not that I know of," He looked towards David and Sebastian as if expecting them to admit they have experienced a vision of there own. They shook their heads and David said "I think Jeff mentioned something like that once though... Why are you wondering Rachel?" I looked at all of them and said "I just saw something weird.." I hesitated to tell them what I saw for the fact that their all probably gonna die. They all looked at me expectantly and I sighed "Never mind it was nothing lets go find Jeff." They nodded and I stood up. We all separated and went our separate ways.

I went west were I had seen Jessie run off. As I walk I stepped over a few already rotting corpses and I recognized the blonde girl I had killed and quickly looked away. I started to walk deeper and deeper until I was so far in the forest I couldn't see anything. I heard gentle and soft speaking from a near region of camp grounds, "

"nire gozoa haurra you know you can't get close to the girl" Jessie. "But I can't stop it I can't I, I think I may love her!" that was Jeff that's for sure. But what did Jessie mean by saying my sweet baby in basque? "Jeff you belong to me" I look around a few trees and see Jessie with his hand on Jeff's cheek and standing dangerously close to him. Jeff smacks his hand away and says "Don't touch me" Jeff pushes him away from his body.

I watch Jessie lift his hand up and send a sharp slap to Jeff's cheek. Then to my horror kiss him roughly on the lips. "Jeff you know I hate hurting you so obey me and be the best fucking weasel you can be" Jessie kisses him again after Jeff nods his head to indicate his understanding. I waited until Jessie was gone and started calling for Jeff and he looked up when he saw me approaching his hunched form. I acted shocked to see the hand print on his face that was blotchy and purple already. "Jeff what happened to your face?!" he shaked his head and said it happened during the fight. I hugged him and he stood up and we left to find the rest of the guys.

We walked in silence for a while until we found them and headed back to my house. We stayed up but didn't speak and soon we had to get ready for the day.

* * *

I drive us all to school and we listened to the radio. We have all remained silent for the car trip. We didn't sing along or talk. Nothing. We got to the school and we left the car and walked in still silent we had another emergency Glee practice. We had run all the blood tests from everyone and had to announce the other and final one of our group. We walk to the glee room and sit down everyone was chatting among themselves. They all stopped and turned to look at us. I had a black eye, Jeff's hand print bruise, Sebastian's broken nose, Nicks cut up face, and finally David he had a claw mark from his chin to forehead.

The other members ,excluding Mercedes, stared at us shocked. well Kurt was staring at our ugly pajamas we had on. hadn't arrived yet so we were waiting. We kept waiting for about an hour then we talked about what to wear for Regionals. We all decided on an extremely short dress that flowed long in the back with a tight brown bodice.(1) Tina made a basic sketch and I agreed to help her make them along with Kurt. for the guys we had a suit that looked like the suits the guys of Panic! At the Disco wore in there video for Ballad of Mona Lisa. So we were all to be dressed in steam punk clothing.

Finally after working on a shred of a mash up we came up with we were joined with . "Hey guys so Rachel and Co. You have the floor!" Santana, Jeff, Sebastian, Nick, David, Noah, and I went to the front of the room. Nick and David stood at the head of the group and started to talk back and forth in tandem. Personally I wasn't really listening until they reached who it was then my ear,perked up. "Further more the last person to make us a team is."

A/n: That's all guys I have a nice little oopll on my profile to decide who the last member of the team is ;) so go vote cube cause voting closes on the 26th of May!

1: in a few days you can find images of the outfits at the top of my profile page!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fans I would just like to tell you to go read the small little one chapter thing in my stories titled the end thx and see you there. **


End file.
